Madame Iza
by VoidMyla
Summary: Un simple moment entre Scott et Stiles en décembre.


**Hey ! Si je viens vers vous aujourd'hui à cette heure tardive, c'est pour vous présenter un Sciles rempli de fluff, plus court que mes autres OS et qui m'a donné du fil à retordre à écrire. Mais au final, j'en suis plutôt fière je crois ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !  
**

 **Disclaimer : J'suis encore en cours de négociation avec Jeff Davis pour récupérer TW et en faire un peu ce que je veux... Mais c'est qu'il est tenace le bougre...**

* * *

Madame Iza avait toujours vécu dans la chambre de Scott et ce depuis les quinze ans du jeune homme. De mémoire d'araignée, la famille d'Iza avait toujours vécue chez les McCall depuis l'arrivée de Ronan , l'arrière grand-père fois dix d'Iza. Alors, la désormais âgée araignée avait vu la relation entre Scott et Stiles évoluer. Elle avait assistée en direct à la déclaration du loup-garou, elle était là lorsque l'humain s'était jeté sur les lèvres du McCall, elle avait tout vu de la scène qui avait suivi.

Et depuis elle avait un petit rituel. Elle savait que le brun passait souvent chez son cher et tendre. Alors, elle se postait sur le bureau et elle observait les deux jeunes hommes s'aimer. Quoi ? Elle n'avait pas le droit d'assister a des preuves d'amour pareilles entre deux lycéens de dix-sept ans ? Ils faisaient battre un peu plus fort son petit cœur d'araignée et elle savait qu'elle les observeraient ainsi sans doute jusqu'à sa mort.

-o-o-o-o-

Et en ce début d'après-midi d'hiver, Iza n'avait pas dérogé à la règle qu'elle s'était imposé elle-même. Présente à son point d'observation, elle regardait la scène tendre qui se jouait devant elle.

Stiles entra dans la chambre de Scott, épuisé. Lydia avait eu une nouvelle embrouille avec Jackson et en tant qu'ami digne de ce nom, il l'avait consolé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et avait encore veillé sur elle après qu'elle se soit endormie. Résultat, le petit brun avait des cernes de dix kilomètres de long sous les yeux. Cependant, à l'instant où son regard se posa sur le fils McCall vautré sur son lit et visiblement en train de rêvasser, son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire.

Scott qui avait relevé la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir eu seulement le temps d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux avant qu'il ne sentent les lèvres douces de Stiles contre les siennes. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'alpha et il fit doucement tomber Stiles sur le lit à ses côtés sans détacher leurs lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin par manque d'air, Scott fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine heureuse, mais fatiguée de son amour. Il n'eut même pas besoin de parler, Stiles avait comprit et expliqua :

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas, juste une dispute entre Lydia et Jackson. Sauf que vu qu'il lui fait vraiment la gueule, je suis restée avec elle la nuit dernière.

-Donc t'as pas dormi..."

Le loup-garou ne connaissait que trop bien son amant. Une loyauté infaillible mélangée à un zeste d'amitié et Stiles pouvait repousser ses limites très très loin pour ceux qu'il aimait. Et le loup-garou le savait mieux que personne. Alors, sans un mot, il attira Stiles contre lui avant de rabattre la couverture sur leurs deux corps enlacés.

L'humain soupira d'aise en sentant son corps glacé par le froid de décembre se réchauffer doucement dans l'étreinte tendre et rassurante de son radiateur personnel. Si. Rien qu'à lui. Il était le seul qui avait le droit de se coller à Scott comme ça. Propriété privée !

Stiles fourra son nez dans le cou du brun et ferma doucement les yeux. Il savait déjà ce qui allait suivre. Il se connaissait bien, mais surtout, il connaissait encore mieux Scott. Alors il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir dans l'étau chaud et réconfortant que formait les bras de son loup-garou. Il savait que Scott le regardait dormir avant de s'endormir lui-même. Il savait que quand ils se réveilleraient, ça serait pour aller préparer des litres de chocolat chaud et manger des kilos de pain d'épices. Car c'était ainsi qu'ils passaient leurs vacances de Noël. Depuis toujours. Et Stiles ne changerait ça pour rien au monde.

Alors, tout doucement, Stiles se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, un léger sourire aux lèvres, la présence de Scott veillant sur ses rêves.

-o-o-o-o-

Iza sourit (du moins, quelque chose qui s'y apparentait en langage d'araignée), très satisfaite. Une nouvelle fois, ses petits protégés lui avaient offert un beau spectacle comme d'habitude. Ils étaient mignons ses deux-là. Très amoureux aussi. Et Iza, elle était persuadée qu'entre eux s'était solide malgré leur jeune âge. Alors, elle était heureuse pour eux tout simplement. Et puis ça faisait toujours des potins à raconter lorsqu'elle allait voir sa sœur qui logeait dans la cuisine. La famille McCall était une famille bien étrange.

Entre le fils qui devenait un loup-garou du jour au lendemain avant de sortir avec son meilleur ami, la mère qui fricotait (soyons honnêtes) allégrement avec Peter Hale, retrouvant elle-même ses jeunes années (ne vous méprenez pas, Iza était contente de voir le sourire sur le visage de sa colocataire), Iza vivait en compagnie d'une famille assez atypique. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu habiter ailleurs.

Iza retourna dans son trou, laissant un peu d'intimité aux jeunes gens dont les ronflements (venant de Stiles surtout. Le rhume ça fait des ravages) emplissaient déjà la chambre. Le spectacle était fini pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ai plu ! Encore une fois, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Moi je vous laisse, j'vais soigner les caries que j'ai eu en écrivant ce texte... A plus !**


End file.
